Julian Bernardino's Thomas 1 (Thomas 1) - Preview Clip 3.
Here is another preview clip of Julian Bernardino's Thomas 1 (Rayman 1) full parody. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman *Sly (from Noddy) as Mr. Stone *Rasputin's Minions (from Anastasia) as Mr. Stone's Guards *The Troublesome Trucks as the Hunters Transcript *(at the Blue Mountains, a worried Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, pounds onward past some weird looking minions, shoots them, collects some tings, and pounds onward toward the summit until he, looking suprised, hears a strange a noise when he hears someone approaching him. He runs from Sly the Goblin, who goes in pursuit of him. Frightened, the little blue tank engine starts chugging faster away from Sly, but bumps into spikes, then swings on three purple lums and one red one, goes down to collect some tings, and hides as Sly thunders by and disappears. Thomas, nervous, climbs back up, and with an astounded look, puffs away onward toward the bottom, but with his suprirsed face, and while collecting more tings, gets chased by Sly again. Thomas thunders up the steep cliff and hides in another place while collecting tings and punches five boulders. He walks over to get a ting and shoots four more boulders, only to get hurt by one, and as Sly leaves, he, with his nervous look, comes out, and sees that Sly is gone, and on being worried, Thomas swings on two purple lums, swings across, and climbs upward to the exit, but gets hit by a foolish freight car, and falls helplessly into the dust. He, now worried, hauling Annie and Clarabel, pounds onward past some weird looking minions, shoots them, collects some tings, and pounds onward toward the summit until he, looking suprised, hears a strange a noise when he hears someone approaching him. He runs from Sly the Goblin, who goes in pursuit of him. Frightened, the little blue tank engine, starts chugging faster away from Sly, but bumps into spikes, then swings on three purple lums and one red one, goes down to collect some tings, and hides as Sly thunders by and disappears. Thomas, nervous, climbs back up, and with an astounded look, puffs away onward toward the bottom, but with his suprirsed face, and while collecting more tings, gets chased by Sly again. Thomas thunders up the steep cliff and hides in another place while collecting tings and punches five boulders. He walks over to get a ting and shoots four more boulders, only to get hurt by one, and as Sly leaves, he, with his nervous look, comes out, and sees that Sly is gone, and on being worried, Thomas swings on two purple lums, swings across, and climbs upward to the exit, but, on being happy, bumps the freight car out of the way, and finally makes to the exit where he disappears through a portal to help him escape) Trivia *When Thomas and Sly stop, some of Sly's guards appear and surround Thomas. One of Sly's guards steals Thomas's shirt and shorts off of him, leaving him in his vest and boxer pants. Another guard steals Thomas's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and puts Thomas in his short sleeved pyjamas and slippers. Sly and his minions drive away, leaving poor Thomas all alone, so the little engine stays all alone underneath the ground, but looks very scared and very worried. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino